Mon Négatif
by AnnaOz
Summary: Pourquoi tomber amoureuse d'un loup garou ? Un semblant de réponse au travers des mémoires de Nymphadora Tonks.


**Disclaimer:** JKR est merveilleuse, elle nous prêteplein de joujoux pour écrire nos bêtises.

**Note:** Cette fic (déjà publiée ici) est un cadeau pour la tourneboulante kobar, écrite aux environs de Noël, et qui voulait un Remus/Tonks. Je la remercie encore mille fois de m'avoir donné l'occasion de me lancer dans ce pairing, j'ai vraiment adoré l'expérience.

C'est un one-shot balayant plus de dix ans la vie de notre métamorphe et de notre lycanthrope préférés, et donc, il n'y a pas de suite, sorry pour ceux qui l'avaient demandée à la première publication.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La première fois que j'avais rencontré Remus Lupin, j'avais exactement 7 ans et je découvrais à peine mes pouvoirs de métamorphe.

Il devait en avoir une vingtaine mais en paraissait tellement plus que je me souvenais lui avoir adressé un très poli « Bonjour Monsieur. » quand ma mère s'était précipitée sur lui, m'entraînant avec elle par la main, alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter le cimetière.

Mon grand-oncle et ma grand-tante Black venaient de mettre en terre Regulus, leur fils cadet.

Maman ne m'avait pas dit de quoi était mort ce cousin que je n'avais jamais connu et dont mon seul souvenir serait le nom tristement froid gravé sur le marbre sombre de sa pierre tombale.

Ma mère était Andromeda Black, une sorcière belle, brillante et respectée des siens jusqu'au jour où elle avait rencontré papa, un moldu adorablement farfelu mais amoureux fou de ses longs cheveux noirs et de ses splendides yeux violets.

Dès ce jour où elle avait marqué son désaccord avec la sacro-sainte tradition des Black « toujours purs », maman était devenue le mouton noir de la famille, à l'instar de mon autre cousin, Sirius Black, le frère du jeune homme reposant six pieds sous terre.

Maman avait aimé Regulus, qui avait toujours été la petite merveille de ses parents, enjoué et charmeur, si j'en crois les photos que j'ai vues par la suite, mais faible d'esprit et trop tenté par la gloire facile.

Mais elle avait aimé plus encore Sirius, qui était frondeur comme elle avait pu l'être plus jeune et qui la confortait dans l'idée que tout n'était pas mauvais dans ce maudit sang trop pur.

J'avais dû voir Sirius une fois ou deux étant plus petite, je me souvenais vaguement d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, à la silhouette dynamique mais aux yeux hantés comme s'il sentait déjà que l'insouciance ne serait plus à présent qu'un luxe illusoire.

Je ne savais pas trop bien pourquoi, en cette journée triste et glacée où nous nous étions tenues à l'écart du groupe portant le deuil à grands renforts de sanglots bruyants, ma mère avait soudain voulu rattraper le grand jeune homme au pantalon usé et au gilet reprisé qui caressait doucement le museau d'un grand chien noir accroupi à côté de lui.

Peut-être s'était-elle souvenue de Remus Lupin pour l'avoir vu sur des photos de classe de Sirius, ou peut-être était-il déjà venu à la maison sans que je ne me rappelle cet homme au physique effacé.

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, ma mère l'avait salué et lui avait demandé si Sirius était au courant du décès de son frère. Ce à quoi l'homme discret avait répondu que oui, il l'était mais qu'elle était bien aimable, elle, de s'en soucier.

Je me souviens que le grand chien noir avait jappé une fois ou deux puis s'était mis à gronder sourdement quand les pleureuses de la famille Black s'étaient rapprochées de nous.

Les deux sœurs de ma mère, mes tantes, Bellatrix à présent épouse Lestrange, un peu plus âgée et beaucoup plus brune que maman et Narcissa, la cadette, blonde et délicate, courtisée depuis peu par le fils Malfoy, marchaient à petits pas vers nous, les yeux fixés sur notre étrange assemblée.

Maman était à l'époque comme elle est encore maintenant, allergique à toutes sortes d'altercations vaines, elle m'avait donc poussée par l'épaule, avait serré la grande main veinée de l'homme gris et s'était empressée de rejoindre la voiture de papa qui nous attendait à quelques mètres de là.

J'avais dit « Au revoir, Monsieur » aussi poliment que j'avais dit « Bonjour, Monsieur » un peu plus tôt mais n'avait pas osé tendre la main. J'avais filé derrière ma mère, de toute la vitesse de mes petites jambes, soulevant ma jupe un peu trop longue et pressant contre moi les rabats de ma jolie cape doublée.

Je me souviens avoir entendu un « Au revoir, Mademoiselle. » un peu avant de rattraper ma mère, mais je n'étais pas sûre que c'était à moi que ça s'adressait.

La deuxième fois que j'avais été mise face à face avec Remus Lupin, j'avais 20 ans, mon cousin Sirius venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban et j'étais une jeune apprentie Auror qui espérait bien faire regonfler mes désastreuses notes de stage grâce à mes extraordinaires capacités de métamorphe.

L'Auror Shacklebolt, qui était chargé de ma formation sur le terrain, m'avait emmenée avec lui pour questionner les sorciers susceptibles d'avoir connu Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin couchait dans l'arrière-cour d'un bâtiment vétuste et sordide situé au croisement entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes.

Après que nous nous soyons présentés à lui, il nous avait invités à entrer dans une pièce minuscule, d'une propreté étonnement impeccable, au mobilier sommaire mais confortable.

Quand mon formateur avait demandé avec quelques soupçons dans la voix, la raison pour laquelle l'homme empaquetait avec soin une grande quantité de livres et quelques vêtements à peine moins défraîchis que le costume qu'il avait sur le dos, il avait répliqué, je crois avec fierté, qu'il venait d'être nommé professeur à la très prestigieuse école de Poudlard, école dont j'étais sortie avec fracas mais heureusement peu de pertes l'année auparavant.

C'est en l'entendant parler de Poudlard que j'avais prêté plus d'attention au sorcier mince et grand qui répondait aux questions incisives de mon chef Auror avec calme et gravité.

Sa voix était belle mais lui ne l'était pas. Il semblait harassé, triste et malade.

Et pourtant, ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence et d'une malice que je n'avais jamais vues nulle part ailleurs, à part peut-être dans mon miroir, quand je m'amusais à changer mon reflet.

Quand, après avoir épuisé son stock de questions et toujours obtenu des réponses qui le satisfasse, Kingsley Shacklebolt décida qu'il était temps que nous prenions congé du futur professeur Lupin, je ressentis un picotement infime me traverser l'échine en reconnaissant le même « Au revoir, Mademoiselle » que près de treize ans auparavant.

Et quand, de nouveau dans le Chemin de Traverse, l'Auror me confia qu'il y avait une rumeur au Département des Créatures Dangereuses qui laissait entendre que l'homme que nous venions de voir était un loup-garou, je n'en éprouvai aucune répulsion, mais plutôt la naissance d'un étrange sentiment de fascination.

J'avais eu par la suite des dizaines d'occasions de m'interroger sur cet intérêt grandissant pour Remus Lupin.

Au fil des semaines que j'avais passées à intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, j'avais essayé, à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec l'ancien professeur dans la demeure familiale de mon cousin, de mettre le doigt sur ce qui me poussait à laisser mon regard s'attarder sur lui.

Il n'était pas hâbleur ou séduisant, comme pouvait l'être par moment Sirius, malgré Azkaban, malgré les blessures et les manques. Il n'était pas riche ou puissant, oh ça, Merlin, non. Il n'était pas jeune et énergique, au contraire, il semblait avoir accumulé en si peu d'années plus de vies qu'une équipe entière de quidditch. Il n'était pas ambitieux et assoiffé de pouvoir, semblant accepter son lot de nouvelles humiliations qu'amenait chaque journée depuis que son statut de lycanthrope était devenu public. Il était brillant et habile à jeter des sorts, certes, mais pas plus qu'Arthur Weasley ou que Kingsley, mon tout récent collègue. Il pouvait parfois être austère et ennuyeux, sombre et mélancolique, sévère et rigoureux.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il y avait eu ce jour, ce matin blafard et glacé, où j'avais compris.

Rogue n'était pas venu la veille, il évitait le 12 Square Grimmault avec un acharnement presque admirable depuis ce jour pendant les fêtes de Noël où nous avions tous cru que Sirius et lui en viendraient au duel.

Il n'était pas venu et Remus n'avait pas pu compter sur sa potion Tue-loup pour éviter les effets atroces qu'avait sur lui chaque nouvelle nuit de pleine lune.

Les hurlements de la bête enfermée dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus avaient été affreux et déchirants, même assourdis par les sorts d'insonorisation lancés par Sirius.

C'était des cris de rage, de fureur, de pure sauvagerie, mais surtout de profonde douleur.

Et j'avais vu au petit matin, quand j'avais insisté pour que Sirius me laisse entrer dans la chambre après qu'il soit redescendu chercher sa baguette et une trousse de premiers soins, que la douleur que la bête avait rugie toute la nuit, Remus Lupin la portait zébrée sur sa peau pâle.

Il était endormi, peut-être drogué par Sirius ou simplement épuisé par le retour à sa forme humaine.

Il était endormi et je pouvais pour la première fois mesurer tout ce qu'il y avait de semblable entre lui et moi et qui pourtant nous différenciait tellement.

J'étais une métamorphe, j'avais en moi mille apparences, je pouvais choisir mille masques, il était un loup-garou, il était double, à la fois homme et démon. Mais c'était la bête qui portait le masque.

Ce don naturel faisait de moi une sorcière gaie, extravertie, enjouée et souvent maladroite. Ce fardeau, imposé par une créature plus vile que le monstre qu'il avait engendré, faisait de lui un homme discret, effacé, prudent mais toujours attentif, toujours aux abois.

J'étais jeune, et malgré les mille autres moi, je n'avais rien vécu. Il était, non pas vieux, mais âgé, plus âgé et me donnait l'impression à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche qu'il avait tout vu, tout entendu, trop vécu.

J'avais passé ma main le long de sa joue émaciée, aux cicatrices anciennes et fraîches. Il avait des creux partout sur le corps, le visage, comme si le mal en lui voulait l'avaler de l'intérieur.

Moi, sans être vraiment dodue, j'avais les joues rondes et le visage rebondi, mon ventre et ma poitrine formaient tout un paysage de collines et de vallons, tendres et élastiques.

Si j'avais voulu me coucher, mon corps à même le sien, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu remplir tous les creux du corps de Remus, m'imbriquer parfaitement.

Il était mon négatif. Pas dans le sens pessimiste du terme, mais plutôt comme dans une photographie, comme dans ces photos que mon moldu de père prenait parfois de nous à la maison, ces polaroïds qui laissaient d'abord voir un carré sombre, avec ça et là des points plus distincts, puis qu'un révélateur chimique éclairait tout à coup, pour y laisser naître les couleurs et les contrastes.

J'étais ce révélateur pour Remus, je pouvais l'être, je voulais l'être…

« Nymphadora, c'est toi ? »

Quand sa voix, rauque et râpeuse m'avait appelée dans ce brumeux demi-sommeil d'où il peinait à sortir, pour la première fois, je n'avais pas protesté, insisté pour qu'il choisisse ce Tonks passe-partout et familier à la place de ce prénom si ridicule, peut-être parce que, pour la première fois, j'avais eu l'impression d'entendre mon nom de femme.

« Oui, Remus, c'est moi… »


End file.
